


A Wonderful Dream

by Guanhoe



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Gay Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Touchy-Feely, Walk Into A Bar, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: Is that a dream or ?





	A Wonderful Dream

It was a wonderful day when Hwang Minhyun had created new masterpieces in his unit. When his alarm rang, he sat up from his bed and he rubs his eyes. He then proceeds to do his other morning routines. He's excited to go to work today because he's excited to let his worker, Dj Jisung taste his new cocktails. 

He got his keys and wore his favorite coat. He throws a paper bag on the backseat and he starts to drive. It was only a 25 minute drive to get to his club so with a smile plastered on his face, he entered the mini area as he arrived. He arrived earlier than usual and starts to clean his mini office. 

As he was cleaning, he heard a knock. 

"Minhyun-ssi?" A voice asked, 

"Oh Jisung-hyung, Thank God you're here already, " Minhyun answered with a smile on his face. "I want you to taste all of my new cocktails." 

"Sure, it's a good thing you've prepared something, it might loosen me up a bit later." Jisung smiled. 

Minhyun then now heads to his counter and starts to mix flavors of different liquors. He sets up on the counter as he finished the new cocktails. 

"Jisung-hyung, the cocktails are done, come now." Minhyun yelled, letting Jisung know that the drinks he's looking forward to try is now done. 

"Yeah, I'm coming in a bit, i'm preparing my clothes for later." 

"Sure, I'll wait." 

Jisung moves quickly to finish setting up and preparing his things for later so that Minhyun wouldn't wait long and he's also excited to try the new "cocktails" Minhyun had offered him to try. Though he has low tolerance in drinking, he couldn't help it to say yes to the guy he's been crushing on. 

Jisung didn't know that he's starting to fall for his Friend and Boss slowly. He's confused whether it's his sweet seductive smile or his actions towards him. 

As Jisung finished preparing his things for later, he proceeds to the counter. 

"Minhyun what's that?" Jisung questioned, pointing at minhyun's mini set-up on the counter. Jisung giggled as Minhyuns' cheek turned red. 

"Ahm, I thought you like animals hyung?" Minhyun asked feeling embarassed to the elder. "It's cute, I love it. Thank you Minhyun-ssi. " Jisung said as he sits beside Minhyun. 

"So what are the different flavors you've been talking about?" Jisung asked, still giggling from Minhyuns cuteness. "There are 5 new cocktail mix that i've prepared. Feel free to taste them all." Minhyun smiled from ear to ear.

Jisung nervously take one glass and drink it. From one glass to another, Jisung becomes a little bit tipsy as he and Minhyun drink the said cocktails. 

In total, Jisung drank more than Minhyun. Jisung starts to feel hot and touchy. Minhyun, sober closed his club just for this day since his DJ is drunk and touchy. 

"Minhyun-ssi," Jisung slurred, while walking towards Minhyun.   
"Hyung, becareful you might trip down. You're tipsy, just stay where you at and i'm gonna go over there."   
"But I want to cuddle with you Minhyunnie." Jisung answered with a pout on his face. 

Minhyun then go towards Jisung's direction and sit beside him in the sofa.   
"Hyung, are you alright? I should've known that you literally get drunk easily."   
"Nooooo, nyeonieee i'm no drunk." Jisung slurred smiling sheepishly.   
Jisung then took his coat off, and starts to unbutton his shirt.   
"Minhyun, so hot....turn on the airconditioner...." Jisung whined, as Minhyun don't let Jisung to take off his shirt.   
"Jisung, look at me, come now let's go to my house, you're wasted."   
"Hmmm"   
Minhyun picks Jisung up and carry him on his back. He then got his coat and keys as they left the club. He gently put Jisung on the backseat and let him sleep there. Minhyun took a short glimpse on Jisung and he starts to drive. 

Minhyun woke Jisung up as soon as they arrive Minhyuns unit. 

"Jisung we're here." Jisung then woke up and saw minhyuns face near his. Jisung's tempted at Minhyuns red luscious lips and couldn't fight the urge. 

"I'm sowwy Minhyun-ssi, I really need you now."   
"Wha-" Minhyun couldn't finish his words as Jisung grabbed and kissed him. Minhyun couldn't process what's happening, all that he knew was he's enjoying the new sensation he's feeling. It's new to him since he didn't have a proper relationship with someone. 

Minhyun Kissed back to Jisungs Hungry kisses. Minhyun can tell that Jisung really needy at the moment. They stopped for awhile and enter Minhyuns room and this time, Minhyun's the one who kissed Jisung. 

He pushed Jisung to his bed as he took of his coat and shirt and threw it down to the side. Jisung then grabbed minhyun and switched their positions, Jisung's now on top while Minhyun's on the bottom. Their tongues fight for dominance as they kiss hungrily. Jisung then starts to sucks Minhyun's neck. Because of the new sensation, Minhyun couldn't fight the urge to stop his moaning.   
"Ji-Jisung..." The younger moaned.   
"Hmm...nyeon" The older teased. His fingers moved up from his belly up to his lips. "Suck this Minhyun oppa." Highlighting the word "oppa" Jisung teasingly shove his fingers to Minhyun's mouth. He started to lick it slowly and somehow he starts to suck it hungrily and deeper. "Ah.. ngg..M-Minhyun stop n-now..I-I need you n-now." Jisung Moaned.

Minhyun didn't hesitate to change their positions. Jisung's now in the bottom as he kiss Minhyun once again. Minhyun left many hickies to Jisung as he go lower and lower.   
"I'm gonna stretch you out first Jisung." Minhyun said as he positioned his two fingers to Jisung's ass. He inserted it at the same time and pushed it in back and forth earning muffled moans from Jisung as he fight the urge to moan loud. 

"Shout my name Jisung, shout my name. I want you to moan my name." Minhyun said as he used his other hand to spank Jisung's ass. "Ahhh...." Jisung moaned as Minhyun thrusted his fingers to Jisung hole deeper and faster. "Ahhhg.....M-Minhyun....M-Minhyun...I-I'm....gonna....cum." Jisung said in between his moans. "Don't cum yet baby, Daddy's just getting started." Minhyun said as he pull out his fingers from Jisung's ass. 

He positioned his self to Jisung's as he raises Jisung legs and put it on his broad shoulders. He gently entered Jisung that earned him a moan. Minhyun is enjoying this new sensation he's feeling right now. 

"Ahhh.....Minhyun...Deeper....Faster." Jisung ordered as he arched his back to feel Minhyun's length deeper. "As you wish, My baby." Minhyun said as he thrust Deeper and Faster. "I-I'm gonna cum Minhyun." Jisung said panting. "Let's cum together Jisung." Minhyun said. Minhyun kissed Jisung once more and the both of them cum together. 

Minhyun got off at Jisung and lay down beside him. He hugs and cuddled with Jisung before they sleep after they felt heaven. 

The next morning, Jisung felt that his down there is aching and he was shocked to see his self naked beside his crush, friend, and Boss, Minhyun.   
He tried to take his clothes gently and tried to untangled Minhyun's arm in his body. He failed as Minhyun pulls him closer and hugged him tighter. 

Minhyun slowly opens his eyes and smiled at Jisung. Jisung starts to get flustered by Minhyun's action so he tried to escape Minhyun's grip. 

"Good morning Jisung-ssi, I hope that you have a good sleep." Minhyun sleepily smiled. Hugged Jisung tighter and smell the crook of Jisung's neck. "How can I have a Good Sleep if you devour me last night thinking that I'm your pray. Minhyun, a-about last night" Jisung stuttered, "What about last night?" Minhyun smirked as he looked directly at Jisung's eyes. "Your a beast Minhyun, a fucking beast." Earning a laugh from the older. "But you enjoyed it." He replied. 

They cuddled once again and fell asleep again, in each other's arm.   
"I love you Yoon Jisung, I'll always do." Minhyun said as he kissed Jisung's forehead. "I love you too my Nyeonnie." Jisung replied as he hugged Minhyun tightly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Jisung woke up, his head hurts like hell. He can't recall what hace happened last night. He stood up and his back hurts like hell. He was now wide awake and realized that he fell asleep on Minhyun's bar. 

"Stupid of me, why did I drink last night." Jisung muttured as he fixes his things. "And I've dreamed about me and Minhyun having s-sex." Jisung was so confused and agry at his self for thinking like that. He was so frustrated at the moment when he felt that someone is watching him. He slowly looked behind him and there he was, the man that made him completely foolishly inlove.   
"I'm sorry Jisung-Hyung for making you drunk last night." Minhyun said, slowly going forward to Jisung's place. "It's alright Minhyun-ssi, I'm more sorry than you maybe I did something crazy last night." Jisung scratched the nape of his neck. "Hmmm...about last night Jisung.....nevermind that you may now go and rest well." Minhyun said and winked at Jisung. Jisung bids his goodbye, leaving the bar with a confused looked while the owner seems to enjoy that dream that was a reality.


End file.
